User talk:Saz/Pipiru
So, why does the layout of this template look all screwed up >.< ? -- Sazzy '(talk) 06:47, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :Not enough /wrist on the page fucks it up. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:49, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :: /wrist? -- Sazzy '(talk) 06:57, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::User made skills seem to always do that for some reason. Need an awesome wikignome like Dont to fix something mental like that. - 06:58, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::See how much Dont wins? Now Dont, DON'T MAKE RED LINKS! :D - 10:04, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::/wrist is Godliest's (lame :P) joke: slash wrist. Fixed the skill box which took an hour so be satisfied.. :P (ec) okie I'm fixing it. '~ ĐONT TALK 10:07, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Lol, this skill is so imba, does it cause DP? :p --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:09, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::gz Dont :o ! Also, good question, I'll add that xP (edit: I just thought about it and dying would cause DP anyway. Extra DP seems a bit overkill.) -- Sazzy '(talk) 10:22, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::DP doesn't double if you kill them quick enough. - 10:27, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Touche, I'll add that DP is inflicted no matter the time frame -- 'Sazzy '(talk) 10:30, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Laim. ;o --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 11:25, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Beating people to death with huge spiked club ~ ĐONT TALK 11:12, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :Omg did you do it yourself? O_O --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:23, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::Nope, I hacked the gw.dat file. Coloring + elite trim is by me. ~ ĐONT TALK 11:28, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::Oi I love it O.O Will add now <3 -- Sazzy '(talk) 11:28, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Hacked?? Omagawd I thought you haxx at wikicode before, now I think you haxx at computers too, aweasum. O.O --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 11:30, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::It's not that hard, really ^^" ~ ĐONT TALK 11:37, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Omagawd I not haxx much @ computers O.O; --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:38, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Right now you seem to haxx at everything O.O *impressed* -- Sazzy '(talk) 11:40, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::O.O; --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 11:45, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Dont, not you xP -- Sazzy '(talk) 11:47, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Lol, this is fucking imbalanced; "Hey! They are getting a base res in 5 seconds!" - start casting- killz0rs. and its immedeatly 6v7 again ^^ Brandnew. 09:23, 23 June 2008 (EDT) How r u suppose to Get to 19?-- [[User:Relyk|'R]]'' e l y k'' 13:48, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :Grail of might, golden egg, candy corn, ... ? Point is that GWiki shows till 19 too. GwWiki even shows till 21. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 13:54, 19 August 2008 (EDT) : 12 in Divine Favor, Minor Rune of Divine Favor, Superior Rune of Divine Favor, "Master of My Domain" inscription, Lunar Blessing, Golden Egg, Candy Corn, Grail of Might and Monk of Dwayna. That's 22. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 13:57, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::ups minor rune of divine favor + superior rune of divine favor don't stack [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 04:55, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :::It's called "headgear" ' SazzyPooh 04:59, 28 Sep 2008 ' ::::Yeah, I meant that. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 05:22, 28 September 2008 (EDT)